1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small semiconductor device, such as a device with a chip-scale package, and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices with chip-scale package structures have been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-158217 (paragraphs 0030-0031 and FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b)) and 2005-14286 (paragraphs 0027-0030 and FIGS. 1(a) to 1(c)).
A problem with these proposed semiconductor devices is that the four corners of each semiconductor chip are partly or completely formed from hardened resin layers that can easily be damaged if the chip is particularly small or thin.